1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to drive arrangements for all terrain vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to separated engines and final drive assemblies for use in all terrain vehicles.
2. Related Art
All terrain vehicles are constructed for use in all kinds of rough, rocky and uneven terrain. The vehicles generally comprise a frame that defines an engine compartment, an engine positioned within the engine compartments and a transmission that drives a set of wheels with power from the engine. The transmission typically is included within a transmission case that is directly connected to the engine and generally powers the rear wheels through a shaft and differential assembly. Preferably, substantial clearance is maintained between the vehicle and its associated components and the ground over which the vehicle is being operated.
Recently, manufacturers have been down sizing the all terrain vehicles to create a more compact vehicle. As is known, more compact vehicles often weigh less and cost less to manufacture and operate. The lighter weight improves engine performance and eases transportation. Accordingly, to reduce vehicle size, many variations of transmission shaft mounting have been developed. The transmission shafts typically all are positioned near the engine and must be positioned to accommodate the components of the engine.
In addition, manufacturing such compact vehicles has been a difficult task. The engines and the transmissions can be assembled together outside of the vehicle or positioned inside of the vehicle and then joined together. Either method is difficult in production operations. Assembling the engine and transmission as a unit yields a bulky and heavy unit that must be shoehorned into the engine compartment. Yet, placing both components into the engine compartment before securing them together is made difficult due to the small size of the engine compartment.